Tommy, Can You Hear Me?
by Dasi Miotti
Summary: This is a Tommy fanfic. It's my interpretation of the movie in Tommy's point of view. It's what he thinks and feels during Christmas time, while his cousin is abusing him, etc. Rated T for violence and child molestation and whatnot.
1. 1921

Hey hey hey

**Hey hey hey!!**

**Here's my interpretation of what Tommy is thinking as a child, then later during different parts. **

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer- Tommy belongs to Pete Townshend, not me**

Tommy rounded the corner. _I wonder what they're talking about... _

He tiptoed inside his mother's room. A strange man stood near the doorway. Before Tommy could utter a sound, his mother's lover grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it over the man's head. The man lay dead on the floor.

He mother gasped. She looked across the room and spotted Tommy. Her eyes widened. She turned to her lover, and pointed to her son.

"What about the boy?? He saw it all!" she shrieked. Her lover kneeled in front of Tommy, and grabbed his shoulders.

"You didn't hear it! You didn't see it! You won't say nothing to no one, never in your life!!" he rumbled. His mother joined him.

"How absurd it all seems without any proof!"

Tommy felt an odd sensation as his mother and her lover rushed him to his room, repeating "You didn't see it….no, you didn't hear it…" over and over again. Their voices slowly dwindled as they tucked him in. Their faces started swirling black around him, until he couldn't see them at all.

_Mother…_He tried to say. But he could not talk. What was happening to him? He stared, unseeing, ahead of him.

_I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I won't say nothing…_he repeated in his head, until he fell asleep.

**I know that's short. Oh well. Next comes Christmas, Fiddle About, Cousin Kevin, Go To the Mirror, Smash the Mirror, I'm Free, Sally Simpson, etc. **

**Bye**

**dasi**


	2. Christmas

Hey

**Hey!  
This is Chapter 2, Christmas. **

**Disclaimer- Tommy owned by the Who, mainly, Pete Townshend. **

Tommy woke up to darkness again.

_Is it night time still?_

Suddenly, someone was shaking his arms. He felt his mother's cool touch. Even though the previous event had deprived him of most of his senses, it didn't prevent his memories. He still remembered the lover who killed that mysterious man.

His mother pulled his blankets away from him and lifted him up out of bed. She pulled him out the door and down the stairs. He still remembered what his house looked like. He felt the squeak of the third stair down, just as it always was, except this time, he could not hear it.

He was placed on some sort of chair. _What is happening…?_

Someone thrust a box at him. He felt the smooth paper covering it.

_A present?_

He could no longer keep track of the time. It could've been hours later, or minutes, but he was finally lifted from his seat and brought to the dining room.

Someone fed him a bite of fruitcake.

_Fruitcake? Is it Christmas time already?_

At some point later, he was brought back up to his room. His mother's cool hands shook his arms, and pressed her face against his shoulder. She put small figurines in his hands, but Tommy didn't accept them. He was then placed in his bed.

With a head empty of thoughts, he drifted into sleep.

**Chapter three guaranteed to be up very soon**

**dasi**


	3. Fiddle About

Here's chapter three

**Here's chapter three!**

Tommy was sitting in a chair, staring, unseeing ahead of him. His mother's cool lips kissed his forehead. She always did that when she was leaving to go somewhere. But where?

Suddenly, he was whisked from his seat. He felt hands at his side. Rough hands. Man hands? Who was touching him like this?

The hands reached down ward. Tommy felt uncomfortable, but even more so because he had no idea who this stranger was and why he was touching him like this.

All of a sudden, Tommy remembered these hands. They belonged to his Uncle Ernie.

_Why is he touching me? What is wrong with him?_

He felt moisture at his neck. Surely a tongue was rasping over his shoulder blades. Tommy pulled away, disgusted at his uncle for committing this crime.

Then he was lifted. Uncle Ernie headed toward the stairs and skipped up them two at a time. He was thrust onto his bed. His shirt was being pulled off. Tommy fought and eventually pulled it back on.

Crazy strings and different objects were inserted in some of Tommy's 'unmentionable' body parts. He could no longer fight his uncle's firm grasp.

_Why?? _

Suddenly, the hands were lifted and the objects were removed. What had happened?

His mother's cool hands picked him up and hugged him. She reached over and smacked someone, presumably her brother.

Tommy could feel the vibration of sound in her mother's chest.

If only he knew what she was saying.

**How was it? Child molestation is a tricky subject for me to cover, so I hope it wasn't too horrible. **

**Next chapter will be soon.**

**dasi**


	4. Cousin Kevin

Hey people

**Hey people!**

**Here's the fourth installment of **_**Tommy, Can You Hear Me? **_

**Cousin Kevin**

**Disclaimer- Tommy owned by the greatest songwriter/guitarist alive (aka TOWNSHEND)**

Tommy woke up to his mother's cool touch. She gently picked him up out of bed and placed him on the hard wood floor. Then she held his hand and led him downstairs. Tommy was barely aware of anything. His life was becoming drab. He had nothing to hear, see, or say.

Everyday passing was the same. He would wake up to his mother and be fed breakfast. Then he would sit on the same chair for he didn't know how long, then was fed lunch. Sometime later, dinner was fed to him, and then he was put to bed. Everything in between was long forgotten by the end of the day.

_Breakfast. Check._

_Lunch. Check._

_Dinner._

…_Dinner?_

_Where's dinner?_

His mother leaned down and kissed his forehead.

_Oh, no! She's leaving again?_

_Please don't leave me with Uncle Ernie again…I've been a good boy, haven't I?_

But the next pair of hands that touched him was not Uncle Ernie's. The set of hands were soft, yet somehow taut. They were small, yet they seemed large and uninviting.

The hands played with Tommy's hair for a bit, then, out of nowhere, the hands cuffed Tommy's ears. He was pushed out of his chair. The hands grabbed Tommy's hair and dragged him across the floor. He felt linoleum under his head.

_Bathroom?_

Tommy was propped up onto another chair. The hands grabbed his shoulders.

Suddenly, it hit him.

_These are Kevin's hands! Cousin Kevin! Why is he hurting me?_

Kevin tied Tommy to the chair with some fairly thin rope.

_Why?_

Then, without warning, his head was submerged underwater. He gasped for air, yet there was none. It seemed like he was there for hours. When he was finally brought to the surface, Tommy's head was spinning from lack of air. He gasped for air… in… out… in… out…

When Tommy finally got his breath back, he felt excruciating pain on his right shoulder. It was burning him. He wanted to cry out, and yet he couldn't.

When he got a good whiff of the air, he smelled cigarettes.

_Why is Kevin being so cruel to me?_

Kevin stopped burning Tommy, but the pain was still there. His cousin grabbed a handful Tommy's hair and dragged him out of the bathroom. He was lifted up on to his feet. But before Tommy could move an inch, Kevin pushed him, and he started falling… falling… down the stairs.

Tommy fell face first on the soft carpet. Kevin grabbed Tommy with one arm, and with the other opened the front door. Tommy knew the sound of the front door being opened, but this time there was only silence, and the slight vibration of the bottom of the door scraping against the rut in the carpet.

Tommy was thrown, and landed on soft grass. He scrambled to his feet, and was immediately hit in the chest with a stream of water. The force was so strong he fell to the ground again. He gasped for air, sputtering and spitting. Cousin Kevin grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back into the house.

Tommy was just about ready to defend himself, when Kevin stomped down hard on his feet. He opened his mouth wide in shock and pain. His cousin lifted Tommy's hand and pricked something hard and sharp into his fingers. In his head, Tommy was screaming. Yet he could not do a single thing. He could feel the blood oozing down his arm.

After that, Tommy was led down the hall and into the familiar tiled floor of the dining room. He remembered a chair, about three steps behind him.

Sure enough, Kevin cornered his cousin and pushed him down onto the chair. Tommy recalled a soft velvet cushion on the seat. But when he was seated upon it, the exact opposite of soft met his bottom. Somehow, Kevin had managed to place nails on this chair. In his mind, Tommy yowled in pain. He sat up quickly, because naturally, humans would rather not sit upon spike-clad seats. However, Kevin was quick to shove him back down on the spikes.

Tommy's mouth was open wide in shock. Suddenly, something was shoved in it. He bit down on it.

_Dinner?_

_Ow! Sharp!!_

_Is that…glass? _

_Blood! _

Tommy could imagine his sadistic cousin howling with laughter. He spit out his violent dinner, and struggled against Kevin's strong grip to get up out of this horror chair.

_Please let this stop…_

_Why doesn't Mother know any good baby-sitters?_

All of a sudden, Kevin, as if in a panic, grabbed Tommy and shoved him on his regular chair in the living room.

***

Mrs. Walker fished for her keys in her purse. When she selected the house key, turned it in the lock, and opened the door, she sensed something eerie and not right. She hurried into the living room: Tommy's favourite place to sit.

Kevin was in the corner, playing the piano.

_What a sweet young boy._

When she spotted her son, she gasped. There was a trace of blood on his lip. She hurried to wipe it with her handkerchief. She glanced with wary at her nephew. Surely he didn't cause her son to bleed?

_Why would he?_

She suddenly regretted buying the cricket bat she intended to give to Kevin for watching her son. But it was too late, for she was already holding it out in front of her.

Kevin glanced up appreciatively at his aunt, away from his sheet music. He accepted the bat with an evil smile toward Tommy.

Needless to say, Mrs. Walker never wished to leave her son with any babysitter ever again.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm so stressed lately. I'll also try to make each chapter longer than the last.  
**

**Bye!  
dasi**


	5. Eyesight to the Blind

**This is Eyesight to the Blind (The Hawker)**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very stressed with school lately.**

Nora Walker paced the room.

"What do you propose we do?" she asked. "I will not leave my poor son in the hands of another babysitter. Are you sure you saw my brother **(or brother-in-law; I'm not sure) **molesting my son?"

"As sure as there are stars and planets out there," answered Frank, her lover.

"And I am sure my nephew has abused Tommy in some way. Drat; I shouldn't have given him that cricket bat! No matter; he'll not see him again anytime soon."

She paced some more.

"He needs to be healed."

"I know the place. He will be replenished there."

The next day, Mrs. Walker brought her son to the Church of Marilyn Monroe. A pastor stood up at the front as she rushed Tommy in. They sat down.

"…you talk about your woman," the pastor was saying, "I wish you could see mine. Every time she starts a-lovin' she brings Eyesight to the Blind."

"Amen," replied the church. The women lifted their skirts and curtsied, whilst the men took hold of the hems and bowed. Mrs. Walker stood rigid, staring ahead. What sort of establishment was this?

Rows and rows exited their aisles and lined up in the middle of the pews to receive what Nora Walker believed to be the Body and Blood of Jesus Christ, like most churches do. But as she jumped in line, she realized these people were receiving neither bread nor wine; they were receiving blue tablets and whiskey. Disgusted, Mrs. Walker steered her son back to their pew and sat down angrily. A band emerged from a back room and played as the pastor finished his lines, singing them instead of talking, like the first one.

"Her daddy gave her magic; I can tell by the way she walks. Her daddy gave her magic; I can tell by the way she walks. Every time she started a-shakin' the dumb begin to talk."

The church bowed their heads as they walked up and down the aisle receiving the drugs and alcohol. They did not reply "Amen" like they did the first line.

"She has got the power to heal you. Never fear. She has got the power to heal you. Never fear. Just a word from her lips and the deaf begin to hear."

Now, as everyone settled in their pews, they bowed their heads and muttered, "Amen."

The pastor lifted his hands, and the church responded by standing up. A large porcelain sculpture of Marilyn Monroe was pushed down the aisle by three white-clad deacons. When the sculpture was settled in at the front of the room near the pastor, the audience filed down the pews and touched the sculpture. Mrs. Walker noticed only those who were lame or who bore seeing sticks approached the porcelain figure.

_This is it. My son will be healed._

Mrs. Walker strode to the back of the long line, and gazed at the large figure. In the sculpture, Marilyn Monroe was bent over and pushing her skirt in place, suspended in animation as fake wind blew it up.

Finally, it was Tommy's turn. Mrs. Walker took his hand and placed it on the hem of the sculpture's skirt. Upon feeling the texture of the porcelain, and his mother's cool touch, Tommy pushed the sculpture. Mrs. Walker gazed in horror as the sculpture teetered precariously on the edge of the altar. Before she could do anything, however, Mrs. Walker's last hopes of Tommy's normal life shattered to the ground in thousands of tiny pieces. Her mouth opened in an O of surprise. Before the pastor could come back, Mrs. Walker hurriedly led her son out of the church and rushed home.

**That was a tad short… but it was definitely longer than the first few chapters!**

**Oh well**

**Bye**

**~dasi**


End file.
